


Cold hands

by mangwows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Memories, Sorrow, Winter, graveyard, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Levi Ackerman let out a long sigh and stuffed his freezing hands to his suit pockets.<br/>What is he going to do this holiday? He has nowhere to go to, so maybe just spend the holiday working in the HQ as normal. At least he would have some peace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold hands

Snowy wind and frigid air surrounded the blue cold graveyard. It was quiet Christmas night, just one person alive in the grave yard.  
He was looking down at his family that he has lost years ago.

Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church and Kuchel Ackerman.  
The only one left was Kenny and his father. He had never really got along with Kenny and there was no memories of his father… so technically he is alone.

Levi Ackerman let out a long sigh and stuffed his freezing hands to his suit pockets.  
What is he going to do this holiday? He has nowhere to go to, so maybe just spend the holiday working in the HQ as normal. At least he would have some peace.

Crispy wind was blowing gently through the air, making the weather more intolerable. Levi didn’t care, he wanted to spend some more time with his awfully quiet family.  
He missed them. They’re faces were already blurred inside his head. How could he remember them again?

“…Sir, you should go inside.” A little, petite voice called him.

“I have no intention doing that yet.” Levi answered, not even turning to look at this person.

“…You’ll catch a cold.” She continued and looked down at the gravestones, her captain was looking at.

“Then I will.” Levi protested with a slight shrug.

Petra pouted and hugged herself. Talking about a cold, she would also get one if she would stand in the cold wind long enough.

Levi finally turned his head to look at Petra. His expression changed to a slight frown.  
“…Idiot.” He sighed and walked closer to her, placing his black jacket around her shoulders.  
“You’ll be the one catching a cold.” He said, with a slightly cold tune.

Petra let out a quiet giggle, he was right about that. Quickly she quieted down again. Pulling the jacket a bit closer, she already noticed how warm it was now.  
The nice smell made it even more comfortable.

She took a step closer to Levi and looked into his blue, slightly greyish eyes. She couldn’t really tell what he was thinking about right now, all the sorrow and emptiness in his mind blocked it.  
“…You don’t need to be alone.” She whispered.

Levi kept quiet for a while. He probably doesn’t need to, but that is what he has been ordered to do.  
“I’m fine, you should just enjoy your holiday with your father.” He said and looked away.  
It was impossible to look at her eyes and not to start thinking of some else reply.

“…I see.” Petra nodded and took Levi’s hands- they are cold. “I just want you to know that you are not alone.” She said and pressed her forehead to his chest.  
“I’m here for you.” She continued, with couple tears in her eyes.

Levi stayed quiet again… she had read his mind again, at least somehow.  
“…I’m here for you also.” Levi returned the favour and hugged her close.

This night is going to be long for him, but he can go through it. He wants to see Petra again, so he has no other option than go through hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you liked my first workpiece on here!  
> Sorry for any mistakes on the text, I'm only fluent in English.
> 
> My tumblr: http://humantrashmutation.tumblr.com/  
> My art tumblr: http://nella-art.tumblr.com/  
> (other social medias can be found from my main tumblr.)
> 
> EDIT: The fic didn't end where it supposed to, so I finished it after I uploaded it, sorry.


End file.
